Back to the Past
by cyberravin
Summary: War destroys Konoha Naruto Sakura and Sasuke go back in time to when there 7 with all of their knowledge from the future. Can they re-master their skills and come to terms with things unknown in their past lives before it's too late. Want more REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Summery

When war destroys Konoha Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke go back in time to when there the age of 7 with all of their knowledge from the future. Can they re-master their skill before it's too late?

(Sasuke POV)

Sasuke awoke in a place he hadn't seen in years, it was his old bedroom from when he was seven he looked at the clock and it read 4:58 am but why was he here the Uchiha mansion was one of the first things destroyed in the attack that destroyed Konoha.

Then it came back they were the last Konoha shinobe all of his friends had died from various wounds or chakra exhaustion from nonstop fighting and he, Naruto, and Sakura were the last left barley standing when Naruto proposed something "Hey guys what if we could go back" "what do you mean Naruto" asked Sakura as she bandage a rather nasty wound from my neck to my tailbone I knew I would fall soon because the wound was too deep and my vision kept blurring. "We can't go back to the last outpost it compromised" I stated my voice was raspy and dry from my fire techniques and I had trouble focusing on him from having my sharingan on for so long.

"I mean go back in time I have enough chakra left to do it with Kyubbi's help but…." Now he _felt _unbearably sad but also a little happy too _'the link must have advanced enough for us to feel each others feelings' _thought Sasuke and again felt rather than saw Sakura nod in agreement to this thought, but then our attention was brought back to Naruto as he said a little hesitantly

"We'll probably be really young like six or seven" this got his attention _'if I went back Itachi and the others would be alive, I want answers from my brother'_ he thought as he fingered his brothers ring _Crimson_ that was around his neck on a chain along with a crystallized fang.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Naruto said "we would have all of our memories and a small amount of the abilities of our old selves but not our physical strength or chakra but to regain them faster we could train in the "Den" when we get back, since it won't be affected but the time change."

So they agreed their was another bonus to this thou, they could take stuff back with them in a special scroll which Naruto had told them the day of the invasion to pack with everything they hold dear, otherwise they would get destroyed in the battles. _'So that's why he asked us to do it, he must of known we might have to do this' _Sakura said to Sasuke thought their mind link.

Now here he was in his seven year old body with a wolf pup at the foot of his bed staring at him with golden-red eyes. 'Wait…….WHAT!!!!' "What the hell are you doing here" he asked the wolf pup his eyes narrowing. **"Don't you remember me Alpha, all that's happened is that I've gotten a little smaller is all" **the wolf said sadly then looked behind him "**And lost all my tails sept the one I got**."

Only his pack brother called him that but… "Hikari" Sasuke breathed out his eyes going wide as the wolf nodded in acknowledgment. "B-but I saw you d-die." Hikari looked thoughtful for a moment before replying "**I did at least I thought I did but the lady-that-smells-of-peace-and-death brought me back**"

**(Flashback)**

_When Naruto did the time jutsu they were sent to a dark dimension everything was dark but we could all see each other "Where are we Dobe" I ask, but before Naruto could answer another voice answered **("You are in the dimension between time itself")** the voice was clear yet mysterious at the same time but you could tell it was a male speaking "Who are you" I ask getting into a fighting stance but the voice only chuckled and said **("Yes yes this one will do nicely for my heir")**I looked into the shadows confusion clearly written on my face so the voice explained while also coming into view. I gasped it was a large black wolf with seven tails but he also saw a massive wound on its side that was bleeding heavily its blood was shown clearly in the perpetual darkness **(Yes when the Red Moon tried to capture me I was gravely injured so I fled here where the dragon of healing resides and she told me that when I meet a raven haired boy to make him my hair and merge with him I will give you all of my power, knowledge, and memories but I will have to give you my power slowly over time so your body dose not burn from too much chakra. Be glad that if you were anyone else human this would not be possible.) **"What do you mean" I ask my suspicion raised the demon just sighed **(well did you know that your mother was a fallen angel**) seeing the shocked look on my face he said **(clearly not…. well she was and that makes you a half-fallen angel. So you can manifest you wings when ever you feel like it so try it, think about them spreading from your back) **_

_I did this and I felt a little pain as something starting coming from my back I looked and was greeted by the sight of long black ravines wings with dark purple tips and reddish-silver outlines 'cool, but why do my eyes feel so strange' was my only thoughts before the demon started to talk once more and I forgot the feeling in my eyes **(see cool right, well anyways when you get a little older about age 9 you can change into a raven or a black wolf your wings will also protect you from fire, lightning, and water attacks as well as harden, make a protective cloak, and your feathers can become thousand of needles that you can throw at your enemy in the air or on the ground. Also you can breach the relm of death)** Sasuke was about to ask what he meant but the wolf spoke again** (I think that's enough information for you now I'm going to start the merging now.)**_

_He touches Sasuke on the shoulder and his mark appears it looks like a dream catcher with seven feathers on the bottom that were blue and on the inside of the dream catcher was a wolf's paw print that was black and on the ring (that looked like two snakes twisting together) were three tomes for the Sharingan. _

_Sasuke just stared at it when the middle feather started to turn a dark purple almost black color before Sasuke's head started to pound and hurt like he was inside of a bell being struck, he dimly heard the wolf say **(when you wake up you will have all of my memories, knowledge, and 1/7****th**** of my power I will also make a few changes to your 7 year old body for you nothing serious......yet) **and then Sasuke had millions of years of knowledge and memories downloaded into his brain as he fell into peaceful oblivion._

**End Flash Back **

"Yes I remember Hikari what did you do to me and why do you look like a pup?" I ask him he was a little bigger than Akamaru but still looked deadly **"Well you have all of my power now inside of you but you can only use 1/7****th**** of it at the moment so now I have to regain my strength, thou it will only equal to about one tail now so I had to have a smaller body to compensate but if need be I can get as large as a pony, and I will always be here for you for advice you may have my memories and knowledge but you still lack experience you currently have had only 23 years worth of it, and as for changes look for yourself."**

"So basically you want to make sure I'm not going to react badly to my new powers and help me understand your memories and abilities since I'm now the head for the wolf contract that hasn't been used for over 100 years."

I said as I went to the mirror to inspect myself, their were no big changes most of my baby fat was burned off, my eyes were a little narrower, my canines were slightly longer and my other teeth sharper, my fingernails were harder and started to resemble little claws, I activated my Sharingan and then my ultimate sharingan but for only a second because it used to much chakra at the moment I would try the wolfs eyes later thou it would take no chakra since it's a park of me but I was hungry and wanted too eat something. I removed my shirt and found my body had some more muscles than I remembered having at this age and that the marking tattoo was visible along with the multiple others from my months of torture so I covered it with a simple genjutsu and bandages and that was it for physical changes. As I started to get dressed for the day I herd Hikari say **"I also heightened your senses, increased your stamina, and created a mental link between you and me so I don't have to talk in public and arouse suspicion since as you said the wolf contract hasn't been used for some time and it would be suspicious if you were walking around with a talking wolf pup." 'okay'**he said mentally and I gave a nod then headed down to get some breakfast after Hikari told me he would go hunt for his food then wait in Naruto's "Den" for me to come.

As I came down to breakfast I mentally cursed as I saw my brother 'how the hell am I suppose to act around him' thought Sasuke as he cleared his mind and carefully removed his hate and resentment from his chakra (years of hate can not be forgotten so easily) then making his face as cherry and happy saying in a cheerful yet sleepy sounding voice "Good Morning nii-san"

_'Thank Naruto for those lesions in control if I didn't have them I probably would have attacked him or he would have seen through my mask' _(Naruto had made Sasuke and Sakura make a mask so that people couldn't see what you were thinking or feeling)

My thoughts were broken when Itachi spoke "Good Morning little brother why are you up so early?" he said giving me a odd look '_aw shit dose he suspect something… of course I never got up this early before I never had a resion to since I don't start the academy till I'm nine think think_ think' but my mask already had an answer ready as it said "I couldn't sleep so I decided to just get up."

"Hm… well I'm going to go and train now" was all my brother said before starting to leave but not before giving me another odd look as he left when all I said was "ok". I was happy he left, because I didn't know how long I would have lasted without attacking Itachi. Sasuke ate some breakfast then left a note telling his mom that he would be gone for about 4 hours and not to worry since he would be with his friends.

I then proceeded to leave since it was now 5:37 as I got outside I stretched a little and dropped my happy mask as my eyes misted over remembering that night when this place was filled with the stench of blood from my family instead of the smell of the sakura trees, grass, and pond water. I quickly shake my head thinking to myself that I could change it and at least save the children if not all and started to walk to the village. Sasuke was never aware of his brother's gaze on him as he left.


	2. Chapter 2

Itachi's POV

I saw my brother coming down the stairs and took a look at the clock it read 5:12 AM this was a little surprising but I wrote it off as my brother having a ruff night I had herd him tossing in his bed earlier, but when he saw me he stiffened slightly then he quickly relaxed. _'Had I imagined it?' _I didn't have time to think further on the subject when Sasuke said "Good Morning nii-san" in his cheerful yet sleepy voice that sounded a forced to my ears and older more...... mature but only said "Good Morning little brother why are you up so early?" While I studied him _'he looks different' _I watched as a little panic flashed through my brothers eyes and his body again stiffened slightly before going back to a happy look and normal demeanor he answered "I couldn't sleep so I decided to get up" he said a little sadly. _'Stupid little brother this is the time when ninja get up to train or go on missions every day you will never make a good ninja if you complain so much about it.'_

"Hmm… Well I'm going to go train now" I expected Sasuke to start jumping for joy and asking if he could come or if I could train him, but all I got from him was an "ok" _'strange perhaps he dose not feel well' _was all I thought and decided to check his chakra for his emotion I was surprised when I could barely feel it, but I let it pass and walked outside. I was looking at the sky only starting to wake and greet the world on the roof of our house before training when I herd the door click signaling that someone was leaving. I hid my chakra and I watched as my little brother walked out and stretched I faintly heard the sound of joints popping into place, then watched as his whole demeanor changed his shoulders dropped, his happy carefree aura turned weary and tired, his face was serious and held an expression that I had only seen on shinobi that have seen years of killing, war, and torture. I then watched as he looked around the compound with misted eyes as if reliving a bad memory he then shook his head and started walking away. "What are you hiding little brother" I whisper quietly to myself and start to follow him.

Sasuke was about halfway out of the compound with a somewhat glazed look in his eyes when he was stopped by our cousin Ryo. Ryo was on team 3 and possessed 2 tomes in each eye which he was showing to Sasuke now 'this should be interesting to watch' I thought when I could I would watch as Ryo would physically abuse my brother while telling him how much better he is and how Sasuke would never get the Sharingan or be a good ninja. Oh yes he enjoyed it since he could not do it himself. _'If only little Sasuke knew that his precious brother saw this happening and did not lift a finger against it'_ but the mirth left him quickly enough and in its place was a deep hollowness '_If I were to help father would think that Sasuke was making me weak and might do something drastic.' _I was snapped out of my thoughts by Ryo.

Ryo first started by asking what Sasuke was doing out at such a time and not in his safe little bed? Sasuke's only response was a "hm" and he started to walk around Ryo. _'This isn't right usually Sasuke would be shaking and backing away but it's like he doesn't care now....no it's as if he is no longer afraid of him.' _Ryo must have been thinking alone the same lines he looked pissed and struck out his hand to grab Sasuke and start his assault. I must have blinked or something because one second Ryo had Sasuke's arm, stopping him from walking away and the next Ryo was kneeling down with Sasuke holding both arms out by the elbows as far as he could with his arms. I watched as he placed his foot on Ryo's back between his shoulder-blades threatening to dislocate his shoulders. Ryo said in a slightly panicked voice "W-what my sharingan saw you move b-but how?"

Disgust was visible on Sasuke's face and in his voice as he said "the sharingan shows you what's coming yes, it is a great asset yes, but you were to slow to move, you do not know your limits, you relay too much on your blood limit." He looked thoughtful for a moment before adding "as dose the others and it will be this family's downfall in the end." He finished the sentence in a venomous yet slightly sad tone as he let Ryo go. In the shadows my eyes had gone wide _'he... dose he know what they are planning...the family, the Hokage' _I watched as this response made Ryo very angry as he staggered to his feet he turned to look down upon Sasuke the previous event seemingly forgotten 'Ryo can really only think of one thing at a time and right now he is ignoring everything he has learned as a ninja' I thought with disgust thou I did not show it. As Ryo said in a heated voice "what the hell do you know you little shit you don't even have the sharingan or you would know it makes you stronger than ever before." Ryo's voice returning to its arrogant self again.

"You have learned nothing...... nothing at all" suddenly Sasuke jumped up and landed an uppercut to Ryo's jaw blood splattered into the air, their were two thumps as Ryo's body fell limply to the ground and Sasuke landing lightly next to him with a smirk on his face. _'Where the hell did Sasuke learn that? This change is too sudden, did they do something to Sasuke or is this a person imitating my brother?'_

Just then Sasuke started to look around and his charkra started to thred out _'he must have seinced my presiance I'll have to leave' _I regretfully got up and melted into the shadows _'I'll have to watch him more closely from now on.'_

A/N

Well this chapter is a little short I know next chapter we will be with either Sakura or Naruto please review if you liked it or not. Thanks


End file.
